


Seduce me like one of your Voltron paladins

by bashfulberry



Series: Random drabbles/shortfics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive, idk even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance tries so hard to be smooth. Emphasis on trying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce me like one of your Voltron paladins

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic. My first Klance. And it's a shitpost. Anyway... beta by my friend Ania (who puts up with all the crack drabbles I've been throwing at her)

"Hola, guapo~"  
"What are you doing?" Keith looked in disbelief as Lance proceeded to strike poses with his hands, legs and a combination of both at the doorframe. With a rose in his teeth. To be honest, what else did he expect from Lance?  
"Come here. You look embarrassing."  
Lance's voice was indignant. "Excuse me? I'm a fucking delight."  
He approached Keith and soundlessly challenged him to a stare off. They knew each other long enough to know both of them were competative as hell. No matter if low-key or not.  
  
Keith took the challenge and locked his eyes with Lance's. His hands moved on their own as they grabbed the collar on Lance's shirt after mere seconds. He pulled him closer and their lips met. Their bodies didn't even need any order from their brains, it was only natural to seek contact, to find comfort in each other's arms.  
Short of breath, they parted for a second and Lance stopped Keith, placing his finger on his lips. His soft, kissable lips, waiting just for him to- _Focus._

"Actually, I made something for you." He reached to his back pocket and took out something small. "It's a necklace. I wanted the pendant to look like your sword but I'm no artist." Lance explained. "Yet," he added after a moment of thought.  
"If you haven't told me what it's supposed to be, I'd take it as a proposition." Keith smirked and watched Lance fidget, turning into a blushing mess.  
"It doesn't even look like- Oh wait, it kind of does. Fuck, forget about it." He wanted to run away but Keith grabbed his wirst and didn't let him go.  
"You know you can stay here. With me~"  
"Uhmmm, no. I'd better go while I'm still able to control myself. Bye!"  
Keith looked at him go. He would wear the necklace all the time only to make Lance uncomfortable. Absolutely _not_ because he cared about him and wanted to show his support however he could. No, not in the slightest.


End file.
